Zoids Wiki:Archives/Forum:Characters
As we seem to have an increasing number of articles on specific characters, does anyone think we should have some sort of data table for the characters? (Like those in the model or series pages)--Azimuth727 04:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :sound good. --Hollow ichigo 06:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright... Any ideas for what would be put on said table? ::Maybe something like Name, a picture, appearances (which manga, shows etc), affiliation, zoids used?--Azimuth727 00:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::the template can be copied from other wikias using the table described... then maybe place them in the anime pages that describes all the characters...? --Hollow ichigo 02:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I like the template used in the character pages. Only a few things I'd mention, not all pages use the template. Someone should probably go though the category and add it where it's needed. Also there is still a lot of duplicate information on many other pages. (which is why I haven't really been editing character pages). Should we have a way of dealing with repeated information? For example there are something like 4 different pages each with their own summary of Van's profile List_of_Zoids:_Chaotic_Century_characters, Zoids: Chaotic Century, Zoids: Guardian Force, Van Flyheight. For CC and GF it's alright, but it gets quite hectic when trying to look up Genesis characters, for example. Sylvanelite 05:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Appearance Why do we need an appearance section when we already have pictures of the characters? Saying they have brown hair when the picture clearly shows them with brown hair is more than a bit redundant. Sure, in pages with no picture, go for it, but wouldn't it be easier to simply upload an extended gallery of the character instead? Slax01 00:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, this you can blame on me. I remember that some of the NCZ characters got that section, and me (in all my infinite wisdom) decided, "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if I described what the characters look like". I was lazy, so the sections are somewhat new. Anyhow, I know it might be redundant, but I still like the idea. I feel that it adds more indef info about the characters. Of course, this is me, the same Zoids Fanatic who has blogs full of Necromorphs and Zoids. Sigh, anyhow, I don't want to get into another fight about characters, like the one I had about shrinking Van and Fiona's articles. I'm bascially going to say that I want to keep the appearance section, but if it's decided it has to go, so be it. If we decide to do the gallary, I have PLENTY of pictures for that, though I still need to get episode 33 of Chaotic Century, and episodes 6 and 27 of Guardian Force (If you've seen my userpage, you can easly guess why). But I'm getting off track here. Anyhow, I want to keep the appearance section, but I have no problem with the gallary idea. Heck, I'll even take both. (Zoids Fanatic 00:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC)) I'm rather fond of it as well... I mean, I definitely see the point--we DO have pictures of the characters--putting text saying they have X-colored hair and Z-colored eyes, in that sense, is pretty dumb. If it's decided that they get taken out, I won't fight it. But I would like to point out two things:1- I know that some of the other wikis include the section, even though they have pictures of the character. 2- (This is very specific) But there are some characters from the CC manga (Hi, Herman) that never get good full-body shots in the printed books. (Herman did... maybe once or twice, but he wasn't wearing his signature uniform.) This makes it really hard to figure out what the heck they're wearing. 3- The Appearance section gives us a place to help point out the differences in design for the CC characters that had a manga counterpart. But, to solve problems 2 and 3, I can grab the CC characters' concept sketches and stich 'em up. (Though they're slightly different from the final versions...) They'd go under the Fair Use license, right? -Imperial Dragon 11:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not saying we should get rid of them, I'm just saying that I think a gallery does the job better. I don't know the licensing stuff, so all I can say is that if its relevant then I see no reason not to put it under fair use, and if someone raises a complaint, well, we can always take it down later. Slax01 23:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, we could keep both. Bascially have the appearince section, and then the gallery. It would be helpful to show the characters in all the outfits they were in (well, with a few exceptions, but you could proboly guess what that is). But thats just my guess. (Zoids Fanatic 23:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC)) Overhauls, OER Characters, Generations, Manga, and other media Ok, well I think that the character pages are in need of a massive overall. This is due to some characters having way more info then others. For example, some of the main character articles are smaller then minor characters article. This may sound mean to fans of the other characters, but the main characters should have the largest articles for their character section (example, Van's article > Karl's article. RD article > Luke article). Of course, all characters should get overhauls, but the main characters did appear more in the series, and are the main people in the series. Now, for overhauling, we need more info, and a uniform type of character format, example is that Van's article has a apperance section, RD does not. Suggestions are welcomed here. Next up on my list of things to do are the OER characters. I mean, yes, most people haven't heard of the OER comics, but it did last a good amount of time, and had some diverse characters. Example's are Redhorn, Namer, the humans, Mammath, the Zoidians, etc. I mean, we have a article on the OER Comics, why not the characters? Of course, we need to find pictures for them, which would mean getting the comics. Luckly, there is a good amount of them, and we can ask for assitance from that one sight that has all the comics uploaded. I mean, the OER was very important, let's not forget them. Now, third thing on my list is Generations. I do think the main character requires a article, and it does need a overhaul. Only problem is finding the required information needed for the articles to live. Now, the fourth thing we need is articles for the Mangas. While I'm for the creation of Manga articles, my point here is the characters apperance in the Manga, and characters that only appear in the Manga. Basically, make articles for the characters who appeared in the Manga(s), and add it on to existing characters (example, Bit, Irvine, Moonbay, Leena, etc). Finally, there's the other medias. Now, when I say this, I mean video games, other TV shows, and models. Now, before I start, when I say model, I mean the little one's that come with the Zoids (as for SRDX and the other models, I don't know if they are to be mentioned or not). So like Van, Fiona, Irvine, RD, Bit, Mii, etc who came with the models. Now, as for the video games, I never played them, but it be good for the articles to have mentions of what the characters did in the video games, if they helped, stood around, etc. For other TV shows, well, I'm not sure. I think Van appeared in Pokemon, but I'd have to re-watch that episode again. Anyhow, these are things I think the character articles are in dier need of. I know we won't be able to complete it over night (well, we could), but I want to be able to be proud of the articles. Well, more proud. Anyhow, feel free to respond, suggest, or complain (no flame wars). Remember, this is only a idea. (Zoids Fanatic 17:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) I would have liked to see the general video game section expanded. each game has it's own story so the character should get a heading for each game he was in. starting stats wouldn't be a bad idea either. But this should probably be put on hold since most of the games are in Japanese. ;_; ZGWolf 18:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Trust me, we don't want to have stats unless it's in it's own section. (Zoids Fanatic 18:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) My only comment is on the apperances sections. I see these as entirely superfluous. An extended gallery of the characters seems much more appropriate. As for everything else: yeah, if there's info it should be added. Slax01 21:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I have added some info about the figurines. There are some more, like Mary champ, someone from generations (midori I believe) and someone else who is not on this wiki (Celica Lucraft). However, the info I have added was deliberately vague as I do not think these figurines are... "appropriate" for the wiki. These figures were not bundled with kits and were made by Yujin. Slax01 11:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) For me, all I know comes from eBay. And yes, Midori was released to. And more or less, I'm not sure if they even count as a "Zoids release." For now, I'll remove it, given it's not some mass amount of info, and can easly be re-added if deemd "worthy". (Zoids Fanatic 14:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) Sigh. They have the Zoids logo on them, they have the (Takara) TOMY logo on them. Etc. Thanks for just deleting them for no reason. Makes my job Sooooooooooo much easier =.= Slax01 22:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering if it would be worth the trouble to make a special template for organoids. I don't think the plain character template is right for them. Then again there is only what 5 different organoids? also when i suggested stat's i was thinking about something like how mariowiki has their paper mario stats on the same page. though less long and more compact.ZGWolf 18:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't see the need. Separate templates are more difficult to navigate to. I could make a separate section in the current template for them, but as this is like the 9millionth thing I've been asked to do, its not going to happen overnight. And that's without the random undos that I have to keep putting up with. Slax01 22:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ya, seperate temps aren't a good idea at all. @Slax, reason why I deleted all that was given for two reasons. Reason 1: I want all this to be planned base, and not a jump-and-edit based. If it's jump-and-edit, nothing will get done. Reason 2: Most of them you put as "released as figurines." To be truthful, that's not very helpful at all, I mean, that doesn't explain much. Of course, I'd rather we NOT go into detail about it. Now, as I have said before, it would be best to plan everything out (well, if anyone cares of course), then get to the editing. This way, it be much more productive, and it would not have to be one person stuck with all the work. (Zoids Fanatic 01:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC)) Oh this is just ridiculous. Do you even listen to yourself talk? I'm going to deconstruct what you just wrote to show you just how nonsensical it was: "If it's jump-and-edit, nothing will get done." So, because you were afraid no new content would get added, you deleted new content from the wiki. Does anyone else see the contradiction here? "it would be best to plan everything out (well, if anyone cares of course), then get to the editing. This way, it be much more productive," So my content should have been deleted because it stopped people replying to this page? Seriously? "I mean, that doesn't explain much...I'd rather we NOT go into detail." Paraphrased: "Slax you were too vague, and I want you to be vague, therefore I deleted your edit". I cannot follow a sentence that is this contradictory and illogical. "and it would not have to be one person stuck with all the work." So we take the one person who was editing, force them into a discussion, and by doing that force them to do twice as many edits instead. Seriously, no-one forced me to make those edits, and then, once those edits are made, I'm forced to discuss it here. See the contradiction there? Because I do. Not impressed. Slax01 05:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *Sigh* Let me re-re-phrase this as simply as I can. Part one, I don't want this, if decided to be done, to be only one persons burden, I want it to be somthing we, as a group, can all work on. Reason being, if a group, rather then one person, works pn a project, it gets completed quicker. Part 2, I want to plan all of this out, so we all know what to do, and not one person "takes over". Reason for this, a group should know what it's actually doing, rather then one person work on it all, and leaving the group out. Now, your proboly going to say that I countered myself, or I'm crazy, or some other crap like that. But I want this to be a wiki project, not just my project. (Zoids Fanatic 10:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC)) I'm going to deconstruct your statement once again, because I feel you're missing the point "I want it to be somthing we, as a group, can all work on." All of the group except me. Apparently I'm not allowed to contribute content. I mean what I wrote was not only deleted without notice or discussion, but wasn't salvaged. I mean I don't even remember which characters had figurines anymore. Sure I could look it up, but that's kind the exact thing I had to do in the first place. And I don't want to have to do it again. "I want to plan all of this out" Yes, YOU do, YOU want to plan it out, and YOU will undo the edits of anyone who does not abide by YOUR rules. Remind me how is this a group project? "rather then one person work on it all, and leaving the group out" That's all well and good, but this has nothing to do with my edits. My edits had all of one line of content, content I was going to add well before you even posted this topic. As proof, I point out that the figurines in question aren't in your discussion above. I only added my comments to this page to add in the info that I could not add in to other pages (eg: mary champ does not have a page, so I put that she had a figurine in here). I was hardly taking over the project, and I was certainly NOT blocking other users from editing the wiki, as you are. "Now, your proboly going to say that... I'm crazy, or some other crap like that." I will NEVER say that. That is the definition of an "ad hominem" fallacy, which, simply put, is when a person attacks the argu''er'' and not the argu''ment''. Yes, I may say you contradict yourself (hence why I removed that from the quote), but that is simply what you write, not who you are as a person. I will NEVER engage in a personal attack on anyone. These points are designed to counter your argument, not to attack you. Now I know you weren't accusing me of attacking you, this is just a general disclaimer 'cuz its a common issue. Slax01 11:13, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I know you weren't attacking me, and nor was I trying to attack you. Now, in no way did I ever say YOU weren't allowed to help. You can help. My only reason I want to wait is because I have noticed that we all have different views and ideas on how a article should be edited/overhauled. The reason why I want to wait before editting is because I want it to be where everyone who has decided to help knows what to edit, and how to edit in the way that the group has decided. This way, we can hope that no one complains about how the article is edited/overhaul, and no undos will be made (unless the group decides other wise, or vandals). Now, yes, I did undo your edits, so, if you want to re-add them, let's not argue, and just come up with a solution on it. (Zoids Fanatic 12:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC))